Kamui e i sette Draghi nani
by Kemis
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo alla favola di Biancaneve se Kamui fosse stato il protagonista? Eccovi la possibilita' di scoprirlo! ^_^ (shonen ai)
1. Capitolo 1

TITOLO: Kamui e i sette Draghi nani  
  
GENERE: Parodia (della favola di Biancaneve)  
  
AUTRICE: Kemis  
  
SERIE: X/1999  
  
PARTE: 1 di 7  
  
PAIRING: SubaruxKamui  
  
RATING: PG-13 (per andare sul sicuro)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I personaggi sono tutti miei! Cosa? Li hanno inventati delle certe Clamp? Accidenti, mai che me ne vada dritta una!  
  
  
  
- Cast -  
  
Biancaneve-- Kamui Shiro  
  
Matrigna-- Fuma Monou  
  
Principe azzurro-- Subaru Sumeragi  
  
'Strega' cattiva-- Seishiro Sakurazuka  
  
Balia-- Karen Kasumi  
  
Cacciatore-- Nataku (o 'Kazuki' che dir si voglia)  
  
Drago-nano1-- Sorata Arisugawa  
  
Drago-nano2-- Arashi Kishu  
  
Drago-nano3-- Yuzuriha Nekoi  
  
Drago-nano4-- Kusanagi Shiyu  
  
Drago-nano5-- Satsuki Yatoji  
  
Drago-nano6-- Yuto Kigai  
  
Drago-nano7-- Kakyo Kizuki  
  
  
  
Parte 1  
  
  
  
C'era una volta un regno molto lontano. Questo ridente paese era governato da una regina bella e single che si chiamava Toru. Il suo palazzo aveva le mura d'oro, i tetti fatti di pietre preziose e gli scrigni del tesoro reale traboccavano di gioielli, monete e altre faziositÃ  tipiche del suo rango. Ma il tesoro che le era piÃ¹ caro era suo figlio, il principe Kamui che, sebbene non avesse esattamente le idee chiare sulle sue preferenze sessuali, lei adorava (forse perchÃ© non aveva le idee molto chiare neanche lei?).  
  
La Regina, essendo single da molto tempo, decise un giorno di risposarsi e scelse come compagno un giovane duca di bell'aspetto. La cosa destÃ² qualche scalpore dato che Fuma, il nuovo Consorte della sovrana, era di pochi anni piÃ¹ vecchio del principe, ma quei consiglieri che avevano esposto le loro perplessitÃ  erano morti finendo *accidentalmente* trafitti da una spada durante una passeggiata in campagna. Si diffuse cosÃ¬ la voce che il Consorte fosse un mago (beh, mago forse no, ma aspirante serial killer di sicuro) e nessuno osÃ² piÃ¹ aprir bocca a proposito.  
  
Il principe Kamui all'inizio fu felice per sua madre, ma presto il suo patrigno iniziÃ² a non piacergli tanto, perchÃ© lo fissava di continuo in modo strano e se lo ritrovava in camera nei momenti piÃ¹ strani (quando si stava cambiando per andare a dormire, appena uscito dalla doccia o addirittura mentre faceva il bagno), perÃ², per rispetto alla Regina che invece sembrava cosÃ¬ contenta del marito non volle lamentarsi.  
  
Poi, un brutto giorno, accadde qualcosa. La Regina era in giardino seduta su una panchina quando prese improvvisamente fuoco e morÃ¬ bruciata.  
  
"Le avevo raccomandato tante volte di non stare troppo al sole!" commentÃ² il Consorte fra i singhiozzi quando gli riferirono la notizia.  
  
Pochi giorni dopo i funerali della compianta regina, Fuma venne incoronato re. Ma in breve fu evidente che il potere gli aveva dato alla testa. Usava l'ingente tesoro reale per soddisfare ogni suo capriccio. Si era persino comprato un costosissimo specchio magico e ogni sera stava a rimirarsi compiaciuto.  
  
"Specchio, specchio delle mie brame, chi Ã¨ il Drago piÃ¹ affascinante del reame?" chiedeva. Ogni sera, la superficie dello specchio si annebbiava e compariva il viso di una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli bianchi e uno strano disegno rosso a forma di occhio tatuato sulla fronte.  
  
"Del regno dei pervertiti, tu sicuramente." rispondeva lo specchio Hinoto.  
  
"UÃ¨, rispondimi cosÃ¬ un'altra volta e ti degrado a specchietto retrovisore della mia carrozza! Allora, chi Ã¨ il Drago piÃ¹ affascinante del reame?"  
  
"Ma cosa lo chiedi a me che sono cieca?! Potresti essere anche Brad Pitt, per quel che mi riguarda!"  
  
"Se quello che mi ha venduto 'sta patacca mi ricapita tra le mani..." borbottava il re, accarezzando l'elsa della sua shinken. "Non importa. Sono o non sono il piÃ¹ figo del reame?!"  
  
"Ma hai bisogno che qualcuno te lo dica?"  
  
"SÃ¬, in realtÃ  sono molto insicuro, aver ucciso mia sorella e fatto a pezzi il suo cadavere mi ha creato dei problemi di autostima, sono stato anche al Maurizio Costanzo Show e..."  
  
"VA BENE, VA BENE! SÃ¬, sei il piÃ¹ figo del reame."  
  
"Sono anche il piÃ¹ intelligente, no?"  
  
"Dovresti andare a 'Chi vuol essere miliardario'. Non ne caveresti due centesimi neanche con l'elemosina, ma a parte questo..."  
  
"E non pensi che sia incredibilmente subdolo e scaltro?"  
  
"Da far invidia a Topo Gigio."  
  
"Il mio sex appeal Ã¨ insuperabile, non trovi?"  
  
"Riusciresti a sedurre un serpente a sonagli. Se vuoi te ne faccio trovare uno fra le lenzuola, cosÃ¬ fai la prova."  
  
E avanti cosÃ¬ per ore.  
  
* * *  
  
In questa situazione il piÃ¹ insoddisfatto era il povero principe Kamui. Non solo aveva perso la madre e la corona, ma rischiava di perderci anche 'qualcosa di sacro', adesso che non c'era piÃ¹ niente a trattenere Fuma.  
  
"Non so davvero piÃ¹ cosa fare!" si sfogava il ragazzo con la sua balia, Karen. "Ieri me lo sono ritrovato addirittura nel letto!"  
  
"Sei proprio sicuro di voler respingere le sue avance?" gli chiese la donna. "Io al tuo posto ne approfitterei. Se la metÃ  di quello che ho sentito su di lui Ã¨ vera ti divertiresti come mai in vita tua. Un'amica mi ha detto che con la lingua sa fare un giochetto che..." Quando vide che Kamui era sull'orlo dell'infarto si affrettÃ² a cambiare strada. "Ma forse ti sentiresti piÃ¹ tranquillo se andassi a dormire preparato, per esempio tenendo la tua spada a portata di mano."  
  
"Quale, quella che la zia Tokiko mi ha regalato per Natale? Ma Ã¨ troppo grande per me; e poi io sono contrario la violenza!"  
  
"O il rivedere i tuoi princÃ¬pi o il non riuscire a sederti e camminare per una settimana." rispose serafica Karen. "La scelta Ã¨ tua."  
  
Attimo di silenzio.  
  
"Secondo te dove mi sarebbe piÃ¹ comoda, sotto il cuscino o accanto al letto?"  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
Commento:  
  
Questa storia mi Ã¨ venuta in mente una noiosissima serata qualsiasi, mentre stavo lavando i piatti (ok, a me le idee creative vengono anche cosÃ¬). Non so quanto sarÃ  lunga nÃ© quando demenziale verrÃ  fuori, non do garanzie. Comunque, la seconda parte Ã¨ giÃ  in lavorazione. Se riesco a sopravvivere oggi pomeriggio alle due amichette della mia sorellina che vengono a giocare e alla mousse al cioccolato che gli ho promesso di preparare, potrei riuscire a finirla stasera. Se, ripeto se e sottolineo se. Il grande capo indiano 'Mal di Testa Furioso' ha parlato. Augh. 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Disclaimers:** I personaggi sono di... No! Aspetta! Non me lo dire! I personaggi.... sono delle... Clamp! Miiii, sono sensitiva anch'io come Samantha, la moglie di Nico!

**Parte 2 **

Nel nostro regno ormai non più tanto ridente le cose peggioravano rapidamente, finché non si arrivò al punto di rottura. Una sera, infatti, ebbe luogo l'ennesimo battibecco tra il re Fuma e il suo specchio magico.

«…e i miei occhi non sono i più intensi?» chiese Fuma, per la ventiquattresima volta nelle ultime due ore.

«Mpf!» sbuffò lo specchio. «Preferisco quelli del principe.»

«E poi sono anche il più bravo a…» Il re si interruppe, realizzando la risposta dello specchio. «Ho sentito male o hai appena detto che Kamui è più bello di me?»

«Sì. Due occhioni da cucciolo come i suoi tu non te li sogni neppure.»

Fuma lanciò allo specchio uno sguardo incenerente, ma tanto Hinoto era cieca e non lo notò. «Come puoi dire che quel coso è meglio di me?! È solo un tappo!»

«Certo, è senz'altro perché è brutto che da quando lo hai conosciuto cerchi di entrargli nei pantaloni.»

«Zitta, sei solo un inutile specchio, cieco per giunta! Fatti operare, così magari diventi utile per qualcosa!»

«Basta, mi sono stancata!» gridò Hinoto. «Mi obblighi sempre a fare gli straordinari e per lo stipendio minimo. Mi rivolgerò al Sindacato delle Suppellettili Magiche e ti farò mandare gli avvocati. Da adesso mi metto in sciopero!» Detto questo, l'immagine della bambina nello specchio si mise comodamente seduta a limarsi le unghie.

«Questo è troppo!» ruggì Fuma, schiumante di rabbia. «**Io** sono il più bello, **io** sono il più intelligente, **io** sono il più forte e crudele! Per aver osato considerarsi superiore a me, quel moccioso morirà!»

«In realtà ti brucia perché non è mai voluto venire a letto con te, ammettilo.» commentò Hinoto, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla sua manicure.

«Nataku!!» chiamò Fuma con tutto il fiato che aveva. In breve comparve Nataku, il miglior cacciatore del castello.

«Cosa vuoi, papino?» chiese il ragaz… no, la ragaz… il/la giovane sedendosi ai piedi del re come un gattino. Sul volto di Fuma comparve un sorriso un po' mieloso.

«Kazuki, tu sei una brava bambina, vero?» Nataki annuì. «I bravi bambini ubbidiscono sempre ai loro genitori. E il papà dice: "Porta il principe Kamui nella foresta e uccidilo".»

«Vado subito.» disse l'ingenuo giovane, alzandosi in piedi.

«Aspetta un attimo.» lo richiamò indietro Fuma. «Forse dovrei tenere un ricordino. La testa?» Riflettè per qualche istante. «No, no, ho voglia di divertirmi; riportamelo morto ma intero.»

«Non mi starai diventando un po' necrofilo?» chiese lo specchio Hinoto, con uno sguardo sospettoso.

«Ma no, cos'hai capito, è che mi diverto a fare a pezzi i cadaveri. Che vuoi farci, ho sempre avuto un debole per i puzzle.»

Hinoto aveva un'espressione disgustata. «Ti avrei preferito necrofilo.»

* * *

Quando il principe Kamui si svegliò capì immediatamente di essere in un brutto guaio. Era caricato sulle spalle di qualcuno che lo stava portando lontano dal calstello.

«Mettimi giù!» gridò, dibattendosi.

«No, non posso, devo obbedire a papà.» rispose Nataku.

«E cosa ti ha detto il papà?»

«Devo ucciderti e riportagli il tuo cadavere così ci gioca un po' e si diverte.»

Il principe impallidì improvvisamente. Tentò di liberarsi, ma essendo la metà di Nataku non ci riuscì. Alla fine il/la giovane ritene di essersi allontanato abbastanza e mise Kamui a terra, preparandosi ad ucciderlo.

«Andiamo, sono certo che ci sono passatempi molto più interessanti per il tuo papà che farmi a pezzi!» implorò il principe, indietreggiando.

«No. Papà vuole il tuo cadavere per giocarci a puzzle.» ribattè convinto Nataku.

«Ma un cadavere non è adatto!» insistette Kamui. «I pezzi non combaciano mai. Poi devi ripulire la stanza dal sangue e addio divertimento.»

«Dici davvero?» chiese l'ingenuo cacciatore.

«Sì, assolutamente.» continuò il principe, vedendo che Nataku iniziava a cedere. «Anzi, mi è venuta un'idea. In paese c'è un enorme negozio di giocattoli; tu dì che ti mando io e il proprietario ti farà entrare e ti aiuterà a scegliere il puzzle più bello. Pensa che hanno anche quelli tridimensionali!»

«Sul serio?!» mormorò 'Kazuki', con occhi sognanti.

«Parola mia.» garantì Kamui, spingendo gentilmente Nataku verso il sentiero che conduceva in paese. «E fai pure segnare tutto sul mio conto, sarà un piacere.»

«Allora corro!» decise il cacciatore, incamminandosi verso il villaggio. 

Il principe attese qualche istante, restando a salutarlo con la mano con un sorriso tirato sulla faccia. Poi, quando fu certo di essere solo, voltò le spalle al castello e se la diede a gambe, innoltrandosi nella foresta.

Dopo due ore di marcia, però, lo sfortunato principe era stanchissimo. Si trascinava avanti a fatica, contemplando l'idea di cercare un albero su cui potersi arrampicare per fare un pisolino quando vide in lontananza le luci di una casa. Felice, corse in quella direzione. Bussò alla porta; dato che nessuno gli rispose provò ad entrare.

La casa era apparentemente vuota, ma non disabitata. C'era una tavola imbandita apparecchiata per sette. _"In fondo sono un adolescente e devo crescere"_, si disse mettendosi a mangiare. Quando fu sazio si accorse di non riuscire più a tenere gli occhi aperti. Cercando in giro per la casa, trovò una stanza con dei letti. Senza pensarci due volte si infilò sotto le lenzuola e si addormentò.

Non passò molto tempo che da lontano risuonarono le voci dei proprietari della casa che rientravano.

«… e che ne dici una seratina al cinema, Miss, noi due soli soletti?»

«Ho finito i miei Pocky! Kusa-chan, posso prenderne un po' dei tuoi?»

«Satsuki! Toglimi Beast di dosso!»

«Uaaargh! Miss, mi hai fatto male!!»

«Yuto, non camminare sulle aiuole! Non senti come soffrono, quei poveri fiori?!»

Il gruppo di persone entrò in casa, tra cani che abbaiavano e cavi che sibilavano nell'aria. Ci volle un po', in mezzo alla confusione, perché qualcuno si accorgesse che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

«Ehi!» disse Yuzuriha. «Qualcuno ha mangiato la mia cena!»

«E i sensori termici di Beast rilevano delle tracce sulla mia sedia.» aggiunse Satsuki.

«Eeeh?!» esclamò Sorata, lanciandole uno sguardo confuso.

«Qual-cu-no-ci-si-è-se-du-to-so-pra.» ripetè la ragazza, scandendo lentamente le parole.

«Aaah…»

«Se vi può interessare,» disse Arashi da sopra le scale, «c'è qualcuno nel mio letto.»

«No! Chi si è permesso di invadere il mio territorio?!» gridò Sorata correndo dalla sua 'miss', solo per beccarsi l'ennesima gomitata nello stomaco per il commento.

Gli altri li raggiunsero al piano superiore in tempo per vedere un ragazzo dai capelli neri che si stava svegliando. Il giovane li fissò, i grandi occhioni viola spalancati per lo stupore.

«E tu chi sei?» chiese Yuto.

------------------------------

Commenti dell'Autrice:

E anche la seconda parte è fatta. Mi è piaciuto molto Kamui che cercava di imbrogliare Nataku. Mentre lo scrivevo me lo immaginavo con un sorriso tirato e la classica e immancabile 'goccia' sulla fronte. Ma non c'è niente da fare, quelli che preferisco sono Fuma e lo specchio Hinoto. Quella del Sindacato delle Suppellettili Magiche non so esattamente da dove mi sia saltata fuori, forse è perché stavo studiando storia e le lotte sociali della classe operaia. Chissà, forse nelle parti future darò un seguito alla faccenda.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Disclaimers:**: I personaggi non sono miei ma delle Clamp. Beh, mi sembra ovvio, altrimenti a quest'ora Subaru e Kamui sarebbero in luna di miele ai Caraibi anzichè a Tokyo a farsi massacrare dalle loro perfide creatrici.****

**Parte 3 **

Il principe Kamui fu ovviamente sorpreso di trovarsi davanti a quello strano gruppo di persone. C'erano una bambina con un cane accanto a una specie di gigante, una ragazza con gli occhiali e un'altra che sembrava una statua di ghiaccio, un ragazzo e un uomo biondo che aveva una gran faccia da mascalzone.

«Allora, chi sei e perché ti sei permesso di infilarti nel letto della mia Miss?» chiese il ragazzo più giovane. «Non sai che è il mio posto riservato?!» La ragazza di ghiaccio, evidentemente la 'Miss' a cui si riferiva, allungò una gomitata al ragazzo.

«Il mio nome è Kamui e sono il principe di questo regno. Perdonate la mia intrusione, ma non sapevo dove fermarmi per la notte.»

«E come mai non sei al castello?» chiese la bambina.

«Perché il re mio patrigno voleva…» Kamui si interruppe, arrossendo. «Uccidermi.»

L'uomo biondo ridacchiò, con un'espressione che diceva chiaramente che aveva capito in che modo Fuma voleva 'uccidere' Kamui.

«E voi chi siete?»

«Noi siamo i sette Draghi nani!» dichiarò il ragazzo. «Io sono Sorata Arisugawa e vengo dal Kansai!»

«Draghi nani?» ripetè Kamui. Fissò il gigante accanto alla ragazzina. «Lui non mi sembra proprio un nano!»

L'uomo arrossì leggermente.

«È un raccomandato.» gli sussurrò Sorata ad un orecchio. Kamui annuì.

«Io sono Yuzuriha Nekoi e sono di Mitsumine! Questo è Inuki, il mio cane.» si presentò la bambina, ignara dei commenti fatti dai due. «E questo è Kusanagi Shiyu.» aggiunse, accennando al gigante.

«Mi chiamo Satsuki Yatoji.» disse la ragazza con gli occhiali. «Questo è Beast, il mio computer.» Dal pavimento si sollevò un monitor su cui scorrevano le parole "SATSUKI È PROPRIETA' PRIVATA. STAI ALLA LARGA".

«Il mio nome è Arashi Kishu, dell'Ise.» proferì tranquillamente la proprietaria del letto in cui Kamui si era addormentato.

«Ed è anche la mia futura ragazza, quindi guardare ma non toccare.» lo avvisò Sorata. Arashi gli diede un pizzicotto sulla mano che lui le aveva appoggiato sulla spalla senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo.

«Io sono Yuto Kigai.» disse il biondo, concludendo il giro di presentazioni. «Insieme siamo la 'Kekkai inc', un'impresa edile. "Garantiti anche contro i terremoti" è il nostro motto.»

«Ma non si era detto di cambiare, dopo l'incidente al Nakano Sun Plaza?» bisbigliò Yuzuriha ad Arashi, venendo però imediatamente zittita da Kusanagi.

«Ma siete solo sei.» osservò Kamui.

«Kakyo è nella stanza qui accanto, ma è in coma.» spiegò Satsuki.

«E cosa gli è successo?»

«Un incidente al cantiere.» raccontò Sorata. «Abbiamo anche fatto un casting per trovare un rimpiazzo, ma l'unica a essersi presentata è stata una tizia vestita come una…» Il ragazzo tossicchiò, imbarazzato. «…una segretaria.»

«Io non ho ancora capito perché non abbiamo preso Kanoe.» protestò Yuto. «Lei aveva tutti i requisiti di base.»

«E tra gli optionals il doppio airbag.» concluse Satsuki, con uno sguardo gelido. Kamui intuì che alla ragazza non piaceva avere concorrenza.

«Uhm… E così siete un impresa edile.» commentò il principe, cercando di cambiare argomento. «Dev'essere un lavoro redditizio.»

«Bah, dopo tutti i crolli che ci sono stati, ultimamente, il settore è in crisi, così alcuni di noi hanno fondato anche altre attività per arrotondare.» disse Yuzuriha. «Io e Kusanagi abbiamo avviato un commercio di Pocky!» cinguettò, stringendosi al braccio dell'uomo.

«Io invece faccio il mercante di oggetti rari.» aggiunse Yuto.

Davanti alla faccia di Kamui calò un altro monitor, questa volta dal soffitto, con le parole "NON COMPRARE MAI NIENTE DA LUI, NEANCHE DEI LACCI DA SCARPE".

«Beast, a cuccia!» gridò Yuto, cercando di strappare via il monitor in questione. «Satsuki, tieni a guinzaglio il tuo dannato computer, se proprio non vuoi mandarlo ad una scuola di obbedienza!»

«Vuoi forse negare di essere un truffatore?» chiese Sorata, con uno sguardo incredulo.

«Va bene, ammetto di non essere il massimo dell'onestà, ma in giro c'è della gente che porta scritto in fronte 'sono un idiota: spennami'!» disse il biondo. «Pensa che qualche tempo fa mi è capitato fra le mani un pollo pieno di soldi a cui ho venduto uno specchio magico dandolo per nuovo quando in realtà non solo era rotto ma aveva pure un pessimo carattere!» raccontò, ridendo di gusto.

_"Non so perché, ma ho come l'impressione di sapere chi è il pollo in questione…"_ pensò Kamui, comprendosi gli occhi con una mano per la vergogna.

«Non è per essere pignola, ma si sta facendo tardi e io vorrei andare a letto.» disse Arashi, attirando l'attenzione generale.

«Giusto!» la caldeggiò sorridente Sorata, alzando un braccio per passarglielo intorno alla vita.

«Da sola.» aggiunse lei, congelandolo con uno sguardo. 

«Ma Kamui non ha nessun posto in cui andare! Non possiamo buttarlo fuori così!» si lamentò Yuzuriha.

«Il problema è facilmente risolvibile.» disse Satsuki con un'alzata di spalle. «Kamui dorme nel letto di Sorata e Sorata va a dormire con Kakyo.»

«Oh, ma che bella idea!» disse sarcastico Sorata. «E dimmi, l'hai pensata tutta da sola o ti ha dato una mano Beast?»

«Effettivamente non è una buona soluzione.» gli diede ragione Stasuki, riflettendo per qualche istante. 

«Il povero Kakyo non sarebbe al sicuro.» esclamò Yuto, con aria seria.

«Cosa?!» esclamò Sorata. «Pensate davvero che sia maniaco al punto di approfittare di un invalido?!» Il resto del gruppo lo fissò in silenzio. «Siete cattivi!» disse Sorata, con uno sguardo da cucciolo abbandonato.

«Bene, allora è deciso.» disse Yuto. «Kamui, sei nominato Drago nano onorario.»

«Ma non avevate detto prima che era necessario un test?» chiese sospettoso il principe.

«Che cosa abbiamo da controllare?» disse Satsuki con un'alzata di spalle. «Nano lo sei di sicuro.»

Notando l'espressione offesa sul volto di Kamui, Kusanagi si affrettò ad intervenire. «Puoi subentrare nelle mansioni di Kakyo. Lui si occupava di mandare avanti la casa. Pensi di esserne capace?»

«Non vedo perché non dovrei riuscirci.» rispose il ragazzo. «Sono il principe e sono il protagonista della storia. Non posso certo dar fuoco alla cucina.»

All'improvviso una voce femminile echeggiò per tutta la casa e per il bosco. «Non esserne sicuro!» disse la voce, prima di scoppiare in una risata inquietante che si spense lentamente.

«Mio dio, cos'è stato?!» chiese atterrito Kamui, aggrappato alla testiera del letto.

«Oh, quella era l'autrice.» rispose Sorata con un'alzata di spalle. «Quando vuole non è male, è solo che le piace essere plateale. Abituatici.»

_"Ma dove diavolo sono capitato?"_ di chiese Kamui, con le lacrime agli occhi. _"Ho improvvisamente rivalutato Fuma!"_

-----------

Commento dell'Autrice:

Chiedo scusa se la parte su Kanoe e le segretarie mi è venuta fuori ambigua. Non voglio dire che le segretarie sono delle pu...ne. È che Kanoe nel manga fa la segretaria.

Cmq, all'inizio avevo pensato di restare sul classico della miniera x dare il lavoro ai Draghi nani, xò non riuscivo a farmi quadrare l'idea. Ma d'altronde dovevo mantenermi sull'idea, altrimenti Kakyoh come ce lo facevo finire in coma? Un giorno mi stavo spremendo le meningi mentre preparavo il caffè a mio padre, che si dev'essere accorto della mia concentrazione mentrale – palesemente in qualcos'altro, dato che ho scambiato il latte x il brandy… Poi xò non si è lamentato – e, dopo che gli avevo spiegato il mio problema, mi ha detto seraficamente: "Perché non un'impresa edile?" Idea davvero brillante. Ancora non so di chi sia il merito, se suo o del brandy. Cmq sia, grazie, papozzo!! J


	4. Capitolo 4

**Disclaimers:**: Sono miei, adesso i personaggi sono tutti miei! E se le Clamp che li hanno creati li rivogliono, devono pagare il riscatto! Ah, ah, ah!****

**Parte 4 **

Per la prima volta dalla morte di sua madre, Kamui si sentiva felice. Le sue giornate erano tranquille e serene. La mattina si alzava per primo per preparare la colazione per tutti, poi dopo che gli altri se ne erano andati faceva le pulizie di casa, mandava Beast a fare la spesa – non si sentiva ancora abbastanza sicuro da farsi vedere in giro, pranzava e il pomeriggio lo aveva tutto per sé e lo trascorreva facendo passeggiate o nuotando in un laghetto lì vicino. Insomma, la classica vita da ambientalista.

I problemi riguardanti la corte e il suo lascivo patrigno erano lontani e sbiaditi.

* * *

Al palazzo, però, le cose non andavano altrettanto bene.

Fuma non aveva digerito il fatto di non essere riuscito a portarsi a letto Kamui. Il fatto che il suo incredibile fascino non era riuscito a superare le reticenze del bel principe. Il pensiero che una tale bellezza fosse andata sprecata (NB: nella mente di Fuma 'sprecata' sta per 'che io non sono riuscito a godermi') lo infastidiva. Oltretutto, Nataku gli aveva riportato un puzzle 3D della Tokyo Tower al posto del cadavere.

«Oh, beh, anche se non ho potuto giocare col suo cadavere non importa.» disse Fuma allo specchio con un'alzata di spalle.

«Sì, certo, non importa.» replicò Hinoto con sarcasmo. «Da quando hai tentato di ucciderlo è peggio di prima, parli di lui quasi quanto parli di te!»

«Non  vero, è solo che…» Fuma trasalì, voltandosi di scatto. «Oh, ferma tutto. Come sarebbe a dire 'da quando ho **tentato** di ucciderlo'?»

«Uhm, complimenti per i riflessi, eh! Te ci arrivi sempre cinque minuti dopo.»

«È ancora vivo?!»

«Ma guarda come siamo svegli, oggi! Sì, il principe è vivo e adesso è più bello di te anche più di prima.»

«Com'è possibile?!»

«Vita all'aria aperta, cibi sani e naturali, esercizio fisico--»

«Non quello!» la interruppe con un grido il re. «Com'è possibile che non sia morto!»

Hinoto rimase per qualche istante in silenzio con un'espressione da 'sei più stupido di una capra lobotomizzata'. «Secondo te un cadavere e un puzzle 3D sono la stessa cosa?»

Fuma emise un lamento nascondendo il viso fra le mani. «Perché sono circondato da imbecilli?» gemette.

«Forse perché sei un imbecille tu pre primo.» Ma il re non le rispose, non la sentì nemmeno. Invece prese a sbattere la testa contro il muro sconsolato.

«Andiamo, Fuma, non lasciarti andare così.» disse Hinoto, iniziando a essere preoccupata.

«Io in 'sta fanfic del cavolo non ci voglio più stare! Voglio tornare nella storia originale a radere al suolo Tokyo e a molestare Kamui!» urlò il re, senza smettere di dare testate alla parete.

«Oh, insomma, vogliamo darci una mossa?!» esclamò una voce sconosciuta. Il re lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé da sopra la spalla e vide una ragaza in jeans con i capelli castani e gli occhiali. «Piantala di dare capocciate al muro! Sei patetico e mi blocchi pure la storia!»

«E tu chi sei?» chiese il giovane, sospettoso.

«Sono l'autrice, mi pare ovvio. E non posso star qui fino a domani ad aspettare che tu ti sfoghi! Ho altri progetti che mi rimangono indietro.»

«Ah, bene, giusto tu mi servivi!» disse, estraendo la shinken dal fodero e brandendola minacciosamente. «Voglio protestare per il cacciatore cerebroleso e lo specchio permaloso che mi hai affibbiato! E poi non mi va neanche bene che non ria riuscito a far fuori Kamui! Devo essere **io** il più bello della storia!»

La ragazza si sedette sulla poltrona aggiustandosi gli occhiali che per colpa dello spostamento d'aria delle urla del re le erano caduti dal naso. La sua espressione era pericolosamente seria.

«Sta a sentire: uno, l'autrice sono io e a meno che tu non voglia finire i tuoi giorni nell'Antartide con i pinguini e Messner come unica compagnia ti conviene tenerlo bene a mente.»

Fuma deglutì a vuoto, rabbrividendo mentre Hinoto emise una risatina. La ragazza ignorò entrambi e proseguì imperterrita.

«Due, Kamui è il protagonista e farlo finire morto in un bosco non rientra esattamente nella mia idea di 'lieto fine'.»

«Evviva l'imparzialità!» esclamò Fuma, alzando le mani al cielo. «Autrice del cavolo…» imprecò a mezza voce.

«Hai qualcosa da ridire, signora Messner?» chiese la ragazza, con un sorriso minaccioso. Fuma si affrettò a scuotere la testa, impallidendo.

«Non capisco di cosa ti lamenti.» intervenne lo specchio Hinoto per salvare la situazione. «Da quanto il principe è sparito sei stato una vera lagna, tutto un 'Kamui di qua, Kamui di là'. Adesso che sai che è vivo hai ancora una possibilità, no?»

Immediatamente l'espressione di Fuma si accere. «È vero, non ci avevo pensato! Brava, Hinoto!»

Lo specchio sospirò. «Sì, sì, va bene. È che le tue facoltà mentali di un fagiolo col sugo mi fanno pena.»

«Siamo a posto, adesso? Finita la crisi?» disse l'autrice, rialzandosi in piedi. «Se vi degnate di proseguire la storia io tornerei ai miei affari.»

Detto questo la ragazza in jeans sparì. La stanza reale rimase a lungo immersa nel silenzio.

«Perché mi hai aiutato?» chiese Fuma allo specchio.

«Anch'io una volta ho provato a lamentarmi con lei.» disse a bassa voce Hinoto.

«E cosa ti è successo?»

«Mi sono ritrovata a fare lo specchio magico per un re imbecille.»

Fuma, per una volta, non rispose al commento. «Lasciamo perdere l'autrice e pensiamo a Kamui.»

«Tanto per cambiare.»

«Mi serve qualcuno di fiducia che vada a prenderlo e me lo riporti qui, magari dissuadendolo dal resistermi ancora.» disse il re tra sé e sé, riflettendo. Per qualche lungo minuto camminò avanti e indietro per la stanza .

«Perché non lo fai tu, visto come è andata l'ultima volta che ci ha pensato 'qualcuno di fidato'?» suggerì Hinoto.

«No, quello se mi vede se la da a gambe e non lo ripiglio più.» rispose il giovane, scuotendo la testa.

«Prova a fare il gentile. Presentati lì con un mazzo di fiori e--» Fuma si voltò di scatto con un grido.

«Fiori! Ecco la soluzione!» urlò, infervorato. «Lui è la persona più adatta!»

«Di chi stai parlando?»

«Del Sakurazukamori.» rispose il re, con un sorriso.

«Chi, l'assassino?»

«Sì. Seishiro è un mio vecchio conoscente. Se gli chiedo questo favore mi darà di certo una mano.»

«Sei sicuro di quel che fai?» domandò Hinoto, pensosa. «Avevo sentito dire che ha un debole per i bei principini.»

Il ragazzo fece un'alzata di spalle. «Seishiro ha un concetto molto forte di proprietà privata. Se gli dico che Kamui è mio non lo toccherà. E comunque non mi dispiacerebbe affatto condividere, però solo dopo essermi goduto il mio bel cucciolo per almeno un paio di notti.»

Hinoto rimase in silenzio un attimo. «Lo sai, più il tempo passa e più diventi un viscido bastardo.»

Fuma si voltò con un sorriso affascinante. «Grazie, cara.»

--------------------------

Commenti dell'Autrice:

Ok, ok, lapidatemi pure, ma non ho saputo resistere alla tentazione di infilarmi nella storia. Che volete farci prima o poi capita. Cmq, sono contenta di questo capitolo, perché nel terzo non ero riuscita a far comparire Fuma e Hinoto e adesso mi sono rifatta. Povero Fuma! Non mi meraviglia che mi sia andato in crisi … L'ho trattato davvero male. Ma tenterò di rifarmi nel finale, giurin giuretto!

E finalmente, nel prossimo capitolo, il momento tanto atteso dell'entrata in scena della Strega cattiva, anzi, dell'Onmyouji cattivo. Wow, è dall'inizio della storia che non vedevo l'ora x rendere ridicolo anche il caro Sei-chan! Eh eh eh eh... ^_~


	5. Capitolo 5

**Disclaimers:**: Credo che dopo il mio explois dell'ultimo capitolo si sia capito che i personaggi non sono miei ma delle Clamp, vero?****

**Parte 5 **

Kamui tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era quasi ora di pranzo e solo ora aveva finito le pulizie, a causa della 'festicciola' che Sorata aveva insistito per fare e che, come da previsione, era degenerata piuttosto in fretta.

Sorata, ubriaco, era stato pestato a sangue da Arashi per averle palpato il sedere. Yuto, dopo essere misteriosamente riuscito a far distrarre Beast, si era nascosto chissà dove con Satsuki. Yuzuriha aveva mangiato così tanto gelato che si era sentita male e Kusanagi si era dovuto occupare di lei, sparendo dalla festa con la ragazzina relativamente presto.

Ora che Kamui era riuscito a sottrarre Sorata alla furia di Arashi impedendone la morte per linciaggio e a calmare i bollenti spiriti della ragazza e del gelosissimo Beast erano le quattro di mattina. E di Yuto e Satsuki neanche l'ombra.

Chiaramente, la mattina dopo quando era stato il momento di uscire per andare a lavoro la compagnia dei Draghi nani era in uno stato pietoso, tra postumi di indigestione e contusioni. Gli unici allegri erano appunto Yuto e Satsuki.

Togliendosi il grembiule Kamui uscì in giardino e si sedette ai piedi della grande quercia che c'era sul retro della casa, concedendosi un po' di meritato riposo. Mancava poco all'ora di mangiare, ma il giovane principe, nonostante la fame che aveva, era troppo stanco per mettersi a prepararsi il pranzo. Oltretutto aveva mandato Beast in paese a fare la spesa e non c'era nessuno a dargli una mano. Non per la prima volta si ritrovò a chiedersi come avesse fatto Kakyo in passato a occuparsi di tutto questo.

Si stava per addormentare, quando all'improvviso qualcosa gli saltò sulla pancia. Kamui balzò su a sedere trasalendo, ma scopì che il suo misterioso assalitore era un delizioso gatto nero. Il ragazzo rimase stregato dagli occhi verdi dell'animale.

«Ciao, micione.» disse, accarezzandogli il pelo morbido sulla testa. «E tu da dove salti fuori?» 

Il gatto ovviamente ignorò la domanda e iniziò a fare le fusa, strusciandosi soddisfatto contro le sue mani.

«Eccoti qui!» 

Una profonda voce baritonale che parlò all'improvviso fece sobbalzare il giovane principe che si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva. Un uomo molto alto e robusto con addosso un lungo impermeabile nero e degli occhiali scuri stava al margine del suo giardino, con in mano quello che sembrava un cesto da pic-nic. Riconoscendo il padrone il gatto si rizzò a sedere in grembo a Kamui. 

L'individuo si avvicinò e lestamente il gatto si divincolò dalla stretta dell'adolescente e si diresse verso di lui e gli si strofinò contro i piedi. Lo sconosciuto sorrise, chinandosi a raccogliere l'animale.

«Sei il solito pestifero, Subaru-kun, non perdi occasione per scappare!» lo rimproverò con un mezzo sorriso, sapendo perfettamente che erano parole inutili. Il gatto gli si accoccolò fra le braccia, miagolando contento. Finalmente l'uomo si rivolse a Kamui. «Il mio gatto ti ha disturbato?» si informò educatamente.

«Oh, no, non si preoccupi.» si affrettò Kamui a contraddirlo. «Sono rimasto un po' sorpreso nel vedermelo piovere addosso, ma mi piacciono molto gli animali e non mi ha dato nessun fastidio.» L'uomo sorrise amichevolmente.

«Mi dispiace sinceramente che ti abbia spaventato. Ha il brutto vizio di arrampicarsi troppo in alto sugli alberi e così poi per scendere, usa chi gli capita a tiro come scala d'emergenza.» si scusò, con un sospiro di finta rassegnazione.

Kamui non potè far a meno di rilassarsi, ridacchiando piano. L'uomo si tolse gli occhiali scuri sorridendo e il ragazzo non potè evitare di irrigidirsi per un istante sotto lo sguardo dei dei due occhi di diverso solore (uno mielato e l'altro bianco).

«Il mio nome è Seishiro Sakurazuka, faccio il veterinario.» si presentò con un lieve inchino. «E questo dispettoso è Subaru.» aggiunse, alludendo all'animale che teneva in mano.

«Io mi chiamo Kamui.» si presentò a sua volta il principe. «Subaru mi sembra un nome un po' insolito, per un gatto.» disse, incuriosito. 

Seishiro rise. «Lo so, ma l'ho chiamato così perché mi ricorda molto un amico che porta quel nome.» spiegò. Emise un sospiro, accarezzando la testa del micio. «Comunque ti ringrazio di aver ritrovato il mio gatto. Vorrei sdebitarmi ma…»

«Non importa davvero.» disse l'adolescente, declinando gentilmente l'offerta. Ma Seishiro sorrise.

«Mi è venuta un'idea.» Posò a terra il cesto che aveva in mano e ne tirò fuori un sacchettino, porgendolo al ragazzo. Kamui ne sbirciò il contenuto.

«Ciliegie?»

Il veterinario sorrise di nuovo. «Sono quelle del mio albero. Sono molto buone.» L'uomo mise il gatto nel cesto e si rimise gli occhiali da sole. «Ora devo proprio andare.» disse, con un lieve inchino. «Arrivederci.» Salutò con un cenno della testa e poi si allontanò, sparendo nel bosco.

Kamui si sedette di nuovo sotto la quercia col sacchetto di ciliegie in mano. Effettivamente, i frutti erano bellissimi, di un bel rosso lucido. Ne assaggiò una e dovette convenire che era davvero dolcissima. Improvvisamente ricordò quanto era affamato e, senza pensarci due volte, si mise a mangiare di gusto.

Dopo appena tre ciliegie, però, iniziò a sentire la testa farsi pesante e gli occhi che gli si chiudevano da soli. Cercò di rialzarsi per tornare in casa ma crollò a terra ai piedi dell'albero, profondamente addormentato.

Il Sakurazukamori, vedendo il giovane principe accasciarsi al suolo, abbandonò il suo nascondiglio tra le ombre del bosco e si avvicinò, con un sorriso freddo. Tirò fuori un cellulare e compose un numero, poi attese mentre il telefono squillava. Dopo poco qualcuno sollevò la cornetta.

«Fuma, sono io. Ho sistemato il tuo principino.»

«Fantastico!» gioì il re. «Hai avuto problemi? Quando pensi di riuscire a portarmelo?»

«È andato tutto liscio come l'olio.» garantì l'assassino. «Posso portarleto anche subito, però devo avvisarti che dormirà per almeno un paio di giorni.»

«Cosa?» esclamò Fuma. «E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?»

«Per sistemarlo gli ho dato un filtro soporifero. A giudicare dalla quantità che ne ha ingerito credo che l'effetto durerà circa due giorni.»

«E secondo te io ho voglia di farlo con una specie di cadavere?» Seishiro sentì dall'altro capo del telefono una risata femminile in risposta alle parole del giovane. «Sta' zitta, tu!» gridò Fuma, rivolto a qualcuno che doveva essere con lui.

«Uh, ma quanto sei permaloso.» sbuffò il Sakurazukamori. «Cercherò di annullare l'effetto del filtro.»

Tenendo il telefono accostato all'orecchio con la spalla recitò un incantesimo, formando un sigillo con le mani. Un alone di luce bluastra avvolse il corpo di Kamui, durò una decina di secondi e poi si spense lentamente. Il principe, però, non riaprì gli occhi.

«Strano.» mormorò Seishiro. Ripetè di nuovo l'incantesimo ma ugualmente non ebbe risultati.

«Cosa succede?» chiese Fuma.

«Non riesco a svegliarlo.» rispose l'assassino. «È la prima volta che mi capita. Non capisco cosa possa essere successo.»

Si frugò in tasca ed estrasse una bottiglietta di cristallo piena per un quarto. La osservò per qualche istante, poi sorrise leggermente. «Ops.»

«Ops? Cosa hai combinato?» chiese Fuma a denti stretti.

«Ho fatto un piccolo errore nella somministrazione del filtro.» spiegò il Sakurazukamori con un sorriso allegro. «Con la dose da elefante che gli ho dato il caro Kamui-kun dormirà per i prossimi cento anni come minimo.»

«COSAAA?!»

Seishiro allontanò prontamente il cellulare dall'orecchio, troppo tardi però per salvarsi il timpano. Nonostante la parziale sordità del momento le urla inferocite del re gli arrivavano distintamente.

«Brutto scemo! Guarda che razza di casino che hai combinato!!»

«Andiamo, non è il caso di prendersela così per una picccola svista. Si è trattato di un semplice incidente.» rispose l'uomo con assoluta disinvoltura.

«Piccola svista?! Mi hai trasformato Kamui in una specie di zombie privandomi di chissà quante notti di sesso selvaggio e pretendi che non mi arrabbi?! E ti sei pure fatto pagare un patrimonio! IDIOTA!!»

«Anche i migliori professionisti possono sbagliare.» si giustificò tranquillamente.

«IMBECILLE CONGENITO!! DECEREBRATO!! Torna immediatamente a corte che facciamo i conti! E non pensare neppure di sparire dalla circolazione con qualcuno dei tuoi soliti trucchi da illusionista col pollice verde o ti garantisco che col tuo prezioso Ciliegio mi ci faccio una fornitura a vita di stuzzicadenti!»

«E con Kamui cosa ci faccio? Me lo porto dietro?»

Fuma rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. «No, per ora lascialo lì. Sei già abbastanza nei guai senza che veda quello che hai fatto.»

«Va bene, arrivo.»

Seishiro chiuse la comunicazione e si rimise il cellulare in tasca con un sospiro. Fissò il suo gatto che nel frattempo si era seduto accando a Kamui.

«Ho il presentimento che Fuma cercherà di uccidermi. Temo che dovrò pensare a qualcosa per fargli scaricare la rabbia, Subaru-kun.» Fissò il povero principe. Rapidamente tirò fuori dalla tasca un blocchetto di carta e u na penna. Scrisse un biglietto e lo infilò gentilmente fra le dita del ragazzo. «Scusa per l'errore, piccolo.» disse con un sorriso.

Poi raccolse il gatto e sparì in un turbinio di petali di ciliegio.

----------------------

Commenti:

Ah ah ah!! Questa scena mi è piaciuta davvero! Non trovate anche voi che Sei-chan sia perfetto nella parte? Dopotutto, il passo tra mela e ciliegia è breve. Questa era una delle (poche) parti che avevo stabilito fin dall'inizio. Particolari come quello del micio Subaru sono venuti fuori spontaneamente. Cmq questo capitolo è filato dritto come un fuso. Credo che sia merito di Fuma, le parti in cui c'è lui mi si scrivono praticamente da sole.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Disclaimers:**: I personaggi sono delle Clamp. *sob* Non posso tenerne neanche uno? Neanche Kamui che è piccolo? Daaaaiii... *occhioni implorevoli*****

**Parte 6 **

Quando i Draghi nani tornarono a casa quella sera scoprirono che la casa era vuota e la cena ancora da preparare. Mentre Arashi si metteva a cucinare qualcosa, gli altri si divisero per cercare il giovane principe.

Ebbelo la certezza che era successo qualcosa quando il richiamo di Yuzuriha risuonò in tutta la casa. Tutti corsero in giardino e qui trovarono Kamui a terra, addormentato.

Yuto provò a chiamarlo, scuotendolo, ma non ci fu verso di svegliarlo.

«Come mai continua a dormire?» chiese perplesso Kusanagi.

«Guardate, ha un foglietto fra le dita.» disse Sorata, chinandosi a raccogliere l'oggetto. «C'è scritto: _"A causa di un piccolo disguido tecnico Kamui non si sveglierà prima di un centinaio di anni."_»

«Cento anni?!» strillò Yuzuriha, lasciando cadere Inuki a terra per la sorpresa.

«È firmato 'Sakurazukamori'.» aggiunse Sorata con un sospiro. «Penso che non si tratti di uno scherzo.»

«E adesso che facciamo?» chiese Yuto perplesso.

«Intanto è meglio metterlo dentro. Domani decideremo cosa fare.» suggerì Arashi. 

Kusanagi sollevò Kamui e lo riportò in casa.

«Questo significa che dovremo fare un altro casting?» domandò Yuzuriha, grattandosi la testa.

«Penso che faremmo prima a rassegnarci a essere i sei Draghi nani.» commentò Satsuki.

* * * * *

La mattina dopo il gruppo dei Draghi nani decise di organizzare una cerimonia commemorativa e di chiudere Kamui in una bara di cristallo gentilmente fornita da Yuto, il quale aveva avuto il suo bel daffare a convincere gli amici che non stava rifilando loro una patacca.

Portarono la bara in una specie di grotta poco distante dalla casa e qui si raccolsero in preghiera. Sorata iniziò a pronunciare un discorso improvvisato, gli amici stretti in cerchio intorno a lui. Yuzuriha singhiozzava piano, consolata gentilmente da Kusanagi.

«Oggi diamo il nostro addio a Kamui Shiro, un compagno che nonostante il poco tempo trascorso insieme resterà sempre nella nostra memoria.» iniziò seriamente il ragazzo, con gli occhi lucidi. «Kamui, un ragazzo giovane eppure grande nel cuore e nella sua gentilezza, un principe che…»

«Sorata, che stai dicendo?» disse all'improvviso una voce assonnata alle loro spalle. Tutti si voltarono e videro che Kamui si era tirato su a sedere, strofinandosi gli occhi.

«Kamui! Sei sveglio!» strillò Yuzuriha, gettandogli felicemente le braccia al collo.

«Perché non dovrei?» chiese l'adolescente senza capire. «Guarda che è Kakyoh quello in coma.»

«Ieri sera, quando siamo tornati a casa, ti abbiamo trovato addormentato e c'era un biglietto che diceva che avresti dormito per i prossimi cento anni.» spiegò Arashi. Nonostante portasse la solita espressione fredda, nei suoi occhi si leggeva chiaramente il sollievo.

«Dev'essersi trattato di uno scherzo.» concluse Yuto, con un'alzata di spalle. «Bene. Torniamo tutti a casa, così io posso imballare di nuovo questa bara antica che…»

«STOOP!!» gridò qualcuno all'improvviso. I Draghi nani distolsero l'attenzione da Kamui e girandosi videro dietro di loro una ragazza in jeans con gli occhiali. Aveva un'espressione furiosa e batteva nervosamente il piede a terra.

«Sì?» chiese Sorata con un sorriso un po' forzato.

«Cosa diavolo state fancendo?! Mi state sovvertendo il finale della storia, branco di scioperati!» urlò questa. Puntò un dito contro Kamui. «E tu perché cavolo sei sveglio? Dovresti essere in animazione sospesa in quel pseudo tubo criogenico!»

«Ma insomma, questa è una fanfic su X/1999 o su Star Trek?» chiese Yuto, grattandosi la testa perplesso.

«Ti sembra di essere sull'Enterprise? Vedi qualche Vulcaniano in giro?» chiese l'autrice, gelida. L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo. «Non ho mai scritto e non scriverò mai fanfic su Star Trek, perché mia sorella lo adora.»

«A tua sorella non và che tu scriva storie su Star Trek?» chiese incuriosita Yuzuriha.

«No, a lei piacerebbe (magari se ne scrivessi una in klingoniano). È per questo che non lo faccio.» le spiegò la ragazza. «Ho ancora un conto in sospeso con lei a proposito di una macchina e di formaggi friulani che…» L'autrice tacque di colpo. «Ma che cavolo mi fate dire?!» tuonò, furiosa. «Kamui deve rimettersi a dormire, altrimenti la storia non va avanti!»

«Ma perché, se mi sono appena svegliato?» domandò il giovane principe, che si stava ancora chiedendo cosa centrasse un formaggio friulano con i Klingon. La ragazza sospirò, sconsolata.

«Kamui-chan, bello di mamma, se non ti rimetti a dormire mi spieghi come faccio a farti salvare dal Principe-Onmyouji Azzurro?» disse, tendendo all'adolescente una fotografia dell'interessato. Subito gli occhi del ragazzo si accesero. «Se ti rimetti a dormire lui ti dovrà svegliare con un bacio. Oppure preferisci che ti metta in mano a un gorilla di trenta metri arrampicato sulla Tokyo Tower e che lui ti salvi sparandoti contro da un aereo?» proseguì la ragazza.

«Ehi, forte! Posso sparare da un aereo anch'io?» esclamò Sorata, azzittito immediatamente da una gomitata di Arashi. L'autrice lo fulminò con lo sguardo e poi riprese.

«Sfortunatamente non ho né un gorilla di trenta metri nè la Tokyo Tower a disposizione, quindi si fa come stabilito.»

I Draghi nani non sembravano molto convinti.

«Vi avviso, ho avuto una settimana pesante, ho l'emicrania e anche la pressione bassa e non tollererò altre lamentele! Un'altra parola da Draghi nani vi trasformo in pigmei, con tanto di gonnellini tribali e pitture di guerra!» Puntò minacciosamente un dito contro Kamui. «Tu, rimettiti a dormire!»

«Ma io…» protestò ancora il ragazzo. 

Senza dargli il tempo di andare oltre la ragazza estrasse un martello dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e colpì sulla testa il povero Kamui, che ricadde svenuto nella bara. «Voi, riprendete il funerale e non una parola quando arriva il Principe-Onmyouji Azzurro!» Obbedienti, i Draghi nani si rimisero in cerchio intorno a Sorata com'erano prima che il principe si svegliasse. «Riprendiamo daccapo. E questa volta, nessuno strafalcione!» ordinò l'autrice tenendo minacciosamente il martello sulla spalla, prima di sparire nel nulla.

Il gruppo di amici rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.

Sorata si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse, poi riprese il discorso. «Oggi diamo il nostro addio a Kamui Shiro…»

* * * * *

[Nello stesso momento, in un'altra zona del bosco…]

I boschi erano piuttosto silenziosi. Gli uccelli saltavano da un ramo all'altro senza solcare il cielo. Un'atmosfera inquietante regnava ovunque.

«Maledetto piccione! Ma proprio mentre passavo io dovevi farla?!»

Ed ecco che la nostra bella atmosfera inquetante va a farsi benedire. L'uomo che aveva appena imprecato scese dalla sella del suo cavallo con un sospiro, osservando incerto la macchia sul suo vestito azzurro.

«Tutto sommato questa è un'ottima scusa per cambiarmi.» disse tra sé e sé. «Non mi và di arrivare in città in questo stato. Chissà quello che direbbe la gente vedendo il Principe-Onmyouji Subaru Sumeragi conciato in tale maniera.» Estrasse un cambio di vestiti da una bisaccia. «Camicia con le maniche a sbuffo, mantellina e calzamaglia! Ma che aveva in mente, stamattina, Hokuto-chan?» borbottò, cercando con lo sguardo un posto adatto per cambiarsi. Alla fine si nascose in mezzo a degli alti cespugli. Quando uscì indossava un paio di pantaloni neri, una maglia blu scuro allacciata sul collo da una fibbia e un impermeabile bianco. Con un sorriso soddisfatto ripose il ridicolo abito azzurro nella bisaccia.

Stava per rimontare a cavallo, quando sentì una voce portata dal vento. Incuriosito legò le briglie del cavallo ad un ramo. Seguendo il suono si ritrovò in una piccola radura dove, all'imboccatura di una grotta, c'erano delle persone in abiti da lutto.

«Oggi diamo il nostro addio a Kamui Shiro, un compagno che nonostante il poco tempo trascorso insieme resterà sempre nella nostra memoria.» stava dicendo con aria solenne un ragazzo sui diciotto anni.

Avvicinandosi incuriosito si accorse che alle loro spalle c'era una bara di cristallo, ma non riusciva a vedere chi vi fosse dentro. Dato che nessuno si era accorto di lui, tossicchiò piano per attirare l'attenzione. Subito tutti gli sguardi si puntarono su di lui.

«Perdonare la mia intrusione in un momento del genere. Cos'è accaduto?» Fu l'uomo coi capelli biondi a rispondergli.

«Stiamo piangendo per il nostro compagno.» spiegò, con aria mesta. «A causa di una mart… err… di un sortilegio è piombato in un sonno simile alla morte e non riusciamo a svegliarlo.»

Subaru si accostò alla bara aperta e osservò meglio il suo occupante. Si trattava di un adolescente, un ragazzo dall'aria fragile e dalla carnagione alabastrina. _'Peccato, non è il mio tipo,'_ pensò. I suoi capelli scuri ricadevano lucidi sul cuscino e sulla sua fronte, il viso dolce davvero bellissimo. _'Decisamente non il mio tipo. E poi sono già impegnato.'_ Le sue labbra rosa pallido erano socchiuse un poco e tremavano leggermente al ritmo lento del suo respiro. _'Sono già impegnato. Sto con…'_ Le sue membra erano sottili ma squisitamente modellate. I pantaloni scuri fasciavano stupendamente le lunghe gambe magre e le anche sottili. _'Sto con… con… con?'_

L'onmyouji si scosse, schiaffeggiandosi mentalmente, imponendosi di controllare gli ormoni. _'Accidenti, anche se sono spaventosamente represso non posso certo saltare addosso ad un ragazzino, non sono mica Seishiro. Già, Seishiro, lui è il mio ragazzo, nonostante quel bastardo non si faccia vedere da un anno; sono IM-PE-GNA-TO! '_

Mentre Subaru era impegnato a tentare di domare la sua libido, i Draghi nani stavano sottovoce cercando di decidere il dafarsi. 

Alla fine Sorata si fece avanti, cercando di assumere un'espressione ignara. «Ci è stato detto che, poiché il nostro amico è di sangue reale, il bacio di un principe potrebbe svegliarlo, ma sfortunatamente noi non ne conosciamo nessuno.»

Subito Subaru lo fissò sgranando gli occhi. «Il bacio di un principe?» chiese, per accertarsi di aver sentito bene. Sorata annuì. 

Il Sumeragi imprecò mentalmente, provando la netta impressione di essere stato fregato. Si maledisse soprattutto perché il suo cuore aveva avuto un guizzo di gioia. _'È poco più di un bambino, razza di pedofilo! Guarda dove ti ha portato l'aver frequentato Seishiro. Così impari a non dar retta agli avvertimenti della nonna.'_

Si schiarì la voce, aggiustandosi l'imerpeabile sulle spalle, tentando di raccogliere quel poco di dignità che gli era rimasta.. «Beh, per coincidenza io sono un principe.» disse. «Sono Subaru Sumeragi, il Principe-Onmyouji del regno di Kyoto.» si presentò, inchinandosi leggermente.

«Oh, ma quale fortuna!» esclamò Kusanagi, con un sorriso finto.

«Allora potete salvare il nostro amico!» disse Yuzuriha, unendosi a lui. «Vi prego, aiutatelo! Aiutateci!» lo scongiurò, sfoderando il suo speciale sguardo implorevole. Mentalmente si congratulò con se stessa per l'interpretazione da Oscar.

Subaru esitò per qualche istante, poi annuì. Si sedette accanto al ragazzo addormentato – Kamui, ricordò. _'Allora siamo intesi,'_ si disse. _'Un bacio puramente platonico, il più breve possibile e poi via da qui a gambe levate e di nuovo a casa a lasciarsi sbollire.'_ Stava per chinarsi, quando si accorse che i sei amici del giovane principe lo stavano fissando.

«Vi dispiace?» disse, arrossendo leggermente. «Non mi è mai piaciuto avere pubblico.» Imbarazzati per la brutta figura i Draghi nani si voltarono di spalle.

«Inuki, anche tu!» Yuzuriha afferrò il cane per il collo e lo fece voltare.

Subaru sospirò, scuotendo la testa rassegnato. Tornò a fissare il viso addormentato dell'adolescente e dopo una breve esitazione lo baciò.

Sebbene con qualche fatica, riuscì a mantener fede al patto che aveva fatto con se stesso, nonostante la terribile morbidezza di quelle labbra. Dopo poco sentì il ragazzo muoversi sotto di sé. Si sollevò leggermente, rompendo il contatto e rimase ad osservarlo. Lentamente le palpebre si sollevarono e due profondi occhi viola fissarono i suoi. Kamui posò esitante una mano sulla sua guancia, sorridendogli timidamente. 

Incapace di trattenersi oltre si chinò su di lui. _'Al diavolo il bacio platonico'_, si disse e lo baciò appassionatamente, stringendolo a sé. Per qualche istante Kamui rimase immobile, sorpreso, poi chiuse gli occhi, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo. Sentendo le labbra del ragazzo aprirsi leggermente Subaru insinuò la lingua nella sua bocca, perdendosi immediatamente nel suo calore. Il suo ultimo pensiero fu qualcosa del tipo: _'Al diavolo anche Seishiro'_.

[24 minuti dopo…]

«Ragazzi, il copione parlava di **un** bacio, non di 47 o quanti diavolo ve ne siete dati finora!» protestò Sorata, senza voltarsi. «E non parlava neppure di succhiotti in posti strani o qualsiasi altra cosa stiate facendo lì dietro!» L'unica risposta che ottenne fu un gemito soffocato di Subaru, seguito da uno più forte di Kamui. «Cavolo. E meno male che al signor Sumeragi non piaceva avere pubblico, sennò chissà cos'avrebbero fatto.» disse ad Arashi.

«A me fanno male i piedi.» si lamentò Yuzuriha, appoggiandosi a Kusanagi. «Torniamo a casa?»

«Non ha molto senso rimanere qui.» disse la ragazza dell'Ise, dirigendosi verso la casa, subito seguita da Sorata.

«Yuto, andiamo?» chiese Satsuki.

«Eh, no, maledizione! La bara di cristallo è mia ed è uno dei delle poche antichità autentiche che possiedo, ha due secoli di età e vale uno sproposito!» protestò l'uomo, incrociando le braccia stizzito. «E se me la rompono? Se me la sporcano? Chi paga, poi?!»

«L'altra volta non mi sei sembrato particolarmente preoccupato della sua resistenza. E comunque adesso sai benissimo che non si romperà. Se si sporca la puoi mandare nello stesso posto dell'ultima volta.» replicò Satsuki, prendendolo per un braccio. «Credo che nessuno di quei due andrà in tracollo finanziario per averti pagato le spese.» aggiunse, tirandolo verso casa.

«Com'è questa storia dell'**altra volta?» chiese Kusanagi sospettoso, seguendoli con Yuzuriha.**

«Uhm… Ecco…» balbettò Yuto, distogliendo lo sguardo.

«E poi hai il coraggio di dare a me del pedofilo!» disse l'uomo, con voce severa. «Non permetterti più di prendermi in giro, dato che siamo sulla stessa barca, io e te.»

«E non dimentichiamo che anche il caro principe Subaru fa parte del club.» aggiunse il biondo, con un sogghigno.

«Smettetela di litigare.» chiamò Sorata dalla finestra della casa. «Il te è pronto!»

«Allora Kamui e il suo nuovo 'amico' lo troveranno freddo.» osservò Yuto, con un sorriso malizioso.

«Credo che siano cresciuti abbastanza per usare un forno a microonde.» replicò Satsuki con un'alzata di spalle.

«E non solo per quello, sembra.» conluse Yuto, con un'espressione tragica.

---------------------------

Commenti:

Ah ah ah ah ah!!! Ragazzi, mi è capitato davvero di rado di ridere così tanto scrivendo una storia, solo un altro paio di volte. Ah ah ah! Pazzesco, questo capitolo è DELIRIO PURO! :)))) Quel pezzo su Star Trek mi è venuto così. E se siete ancora lì a chiedevi cos'è la storia della macchina e del fromaggio friulano, beh, mi spiace ma è troppo complicato da spiegare, è una cosa tra me e mia sorella riguardo a X/1999. Ma credo che la parte che mi è piaciuta di più è stata quella centrale, con l'entrata in scena di Subaru. Se penso che sono rimasta bloccata tre giorni x' mi veniva troppo seria, non riuscivo proprio a buttarla in ridere. Poi ho avuto la folgorazione del piccione e da lì sono andata avanti a ruota libera. Divertenti anche i monologhi di Subaru-kun, con lui che discute con la sua libido. :)))) Oddio, è tutto il pomeriggio che rido come una deficiente, mi sono venuti i crampi alla pancia. Mi fa male alla salute scrivere fanfic comiche, è meglio che in futuro mi dedichi solo alle angst.


	7. Epilogo

**Disclaimers:**: I personaggi sono delle Clamp.

Fuma: Inizio ad esserne contento.

Kemis: Zitto, tu, chi ha chiesto il tuo parere?!****

**Epilogo **

Quando – finalmente – Kamui e Subaru rincasarono cira tre ore dopo, annunciarono che avevano deciso di sposarsi di lì a poco. I Draghi nani furono tutti contenti (a parte forse Yuto che era ancora scocciato per la storia della bara di cristallo).

Così Kamui si trasferì a vivere con Subaru nel suo palazzo di Kyoto (le proteste e le minacce della vecchia Regina, la nonna di Subaru, restarono inascoltate) dove si tennero le nozze, ovviamente organizzate da Hokuto. 

Ci fu qualche piccolo problema con gli abiti, perché dopo aver visto i disegni Kamui si rifiutò categoricamente di approvarli, dicendo che piuttosto si sarebbe sposato vestito da Gabibbo lui e da SuperPippo Subaru. Hokuto fu costretta a cedere e a puntare su qualcosa di più classico (cosa per cui Subaru giurò a Kamui eterna gratitudine). Sorata ottenne di fare il testimone dello sposo, mentre Yuzuriha, Arashi e Satsuki fecero da damigelle a Kamui. Kakyo si svegliò dal coma in tempo da partecipare anche lui alla festa.

Gli inviti di partecipazione vennero spediti anche alla famiglia di Kamui. Karen accettò l'invito e si recò al matrimonio accompagnata da un simpatico signore con gli occhiali che faceva il giornalista. Venne anche Hinoto, che finalmente era riuscita a riacquistare la sua forma umana recuperando anche la vista.

Dato però che Fuma aveva mandato un semplice biglietto di auguri, si presentò il problema di chi avrebbe dovuto portare la 'sposa' all'altare. La soluzione arrivò solo il giorno delle nozze, quando comparve l'autrice e si offrì per l'incarico. Kamui accettò di buon grado, dato che dopo aver conosciuto Subaru le aveva ampiamente perdonato la morte della madre, il patrigno maniaco e la martellata in testa. 

E così Kamui fece il suo ingresso trionfale nella cappella del palazzo, accompagnato dall'autrice in persona, che poi rimase seduta in prima fila accanto ad Hokuto, tutte e due che piangevano per la commozione come due fontane. Anche la vecchia Regina piangeva, ma per un altro motivo.

Il banchetto fu relativamente tranquillo, a parte quando la 'sposa' lanciò il bouquet che finì nelle mani di Arashi. Sorata tentò immediatamente di trascinarla all'altare, ma un buon gancio destro della ragazza rimise le cose a posto. Il povero innamorato si mise a singhiozzare sconsolato in un angolo, dove fu raggiunto da Hinoto che, impietosita, lo portò via in cerca di un'infermeria. Arashi, nel frattempo, stava ballando in pista con un giovane di nome Daisuke Saiki, uno degli attendenti di palazzo, insieme a Yuto e Satsuki, a Yuzuriha e Kusanagi e a Kakyo che aveva trovato il coraggio di invitare Hokuto per un valzer.

Al termine del banchetto, Kamui e Subaru recuperarono le valigie e, dopo aver salutato tutti gli amici, partirono per una luna di miele di venti giorni alle Canarie.

-FINE-

Kemis: No, un momento, un momento! C'è ancora qualcosa da dire. Per concludere, possiamo ficcanasare un po' in giro con una piccola carrellata.

[Una notte qualunque, da qualche parte…]

_::click::_

«Mhm… Caro, perché hai acceso la luce?»

_::rustle, rustle::_

«Scusa, tesoro, rimettiti pure a dormire, stavo solo cercando le sigarette.»

«Non mi piace che fumi, Subaru, lo sai che fa male alla tua salute. E anche alla mia.»

«È che non riesco a dormire e le sigarette mi aiutano, di solito.»

_::Yawn::_ «Trova qualcos'altro, da fare.»

«Va bene.»

_::rustle… pat, pat::_

«Subaru, cosa stai combinando…?»

«…»

_::rustle, frush, rustle::_

«S-subaru…»

«Cosa c'è, piccolo?»

«Intendevo qualcosa che ti facesse prendere sonno…»

«Beh, dato che siamo svegli approfittiamone, no?»

«Mhm… Però questa volta è il mio turno.»

«…»

«Subaru, lo fai sempre tu!»

«Va bene, va bene.»

_::frush, rustle… pat::_

«…»

«…»

_::pat__, pat, pat::_

«Kamui, tesoro… Avanti, muoviti, per piacere…»

«Vedo. Cos'hai?»

«Doppia coppia.»

«Full di sei! Ti ho battuto!»

«Chissà come mai, quando ti lascio fare il banco vinci sempre.»

«Tutte scuse, a poker sei una vera schiappa. Adesso piantala di lamentarti e dammi le carte che facciamo un'altra partita.»

[La stessa notte qualunque, da qualche altra parte…]

_::click::_

«Spegni quella luce, accidenti!»

«Smettila di fare l'insofferente, Fuma.»

«Non mi sono ancora ripreso dopo tutta questa storia di Kamui, va bene? Lasciami riposare. E poi non ti conviene farmi arrabbiare, dato che con te ho ancora un conto aperto. Se tu non avessi fatto casino con il filtro a quest'ora lui certo non sarebbe in luna di miele alle Canarie, o perlomeno non ci sarebbe con quel tizio!»

«Ti ho già detto che si è trattato solo di una svista.»

_::Yawn::_ «Dato che insisti a fare l'idiota non mi degno neanche di risponderti.» _::rustle::_ «Ti dispiacerebbe spiegarmi cosa ci fai in piena notte con una ciotola di fragole e una coppa di panna montata?»

«Mi è venuta fame.» _::frush::_

«Conosco quello sguardo. Cos'hai in mente?»

_::rustle::_

«…»

«_SEISHIRO!_»

«Sì?»

«…Sei il… solito… pervertito…»

_::spat, plick::_

«Non mi sembra che ti dispiaccia così tanto.»

«Mhm… No, decisamente non mi… dispiace… _Oooh_…» _::rustle…::_

«…»

«Sì… Oddio, _sì!_»

_::frush, rustle… *sospiro*::_

«…»

«…»

«Ancora panna?»

«Volentieri.»

Kemis: ^_^ Ecco, adesso è davvero la

-FINE-

-----------------

Commenti:

A dir poco assurdo. Però, ce li avreste visti Kamui e Subaru che si sposavano vestiti uno da Gabibbo e l'altro da SuperPippo? Ih ih ih... Piuttosto, cosa pensate di come ho risolto la questione SorataxArashi?

L'ultima parte nelle camere da letto mi è venuta fuori così, non so neanch'io come. Era carino il pezzo su 'novelli sposi', vero? Cmq, per amor di chiarezza, il 'pat' è il rumore delle carte da gioco. Non vi aspettavate che stessero giocando a poker, ammettetelo! 

Bene, e così la mia fic si conclude. Mi sono divertita molto nello scrivere questa storia. Ne avevo proprio bisogno. Spero vi siate divertiti anche voi nel leggerla! ^_^


End file.
